It Started With A Kiss
by Justforfun28
Summary: The first kiss was innocent. I do not own the show or the characters. Rating changed to M for chapter 3 and beyond.
1. The First Kiss Was Innocent

Jane moved towards her gathering her into her arms and hugging her close. "It's going to be ok, Maur. Don't worry, you have us. We're your family now, ok?"

Maura snuggled in closer, one arm wrapping around the brunettes waist and the other around her neck. Her words had echoed in her heart and filled her eyes with tears. "Thank you, Jane. You have no idea how much that means to me"

The detective pulled her in a little tighter against her, soaking up her warmth and scent. Just being near the doctor always filled her with a warm sense of comfort. She was so lucky to have Maura as her best friend. She couldn't remember her life before she had met the M.E., it seemed like she had always been a part of it even when she wasn't. Sensing the doctor wasn't quite ready to let go yet, Jane settled a little closer to her and stroked her friend's hair soothingly a few times.

Preparing herself to let go, Maura laid her cheek on the detective's shoulder and nosed into the warmth under Jane's ear. Loosening her grip, she kissed the soft skin briefly before pulling away. But then time seemed to stop…..

Jane froze in surprise and horror. Butterflies erupted in her chest as her eyes widened. The brief and innocent kiss had caused a moan that came from nowhere and slipped out before she could stop it. Neither one of them moved for several moments, moments that felt like hours to the terrified detective. She was too scared to move back far enough to see the doctor's face or to meet her eyes. So they stood there still touching, still in each other's arm, just frozen in place except for the damn butterflies that kept fluttering inside her.

Finally, Maura's hands that had been withdrawing now tentatively reached out to loosely hold the detective in place. Staring at the spot on Jane's neck that her lips had touched, she regarded the skin curiously as she noted that her own heart rate seemed to have increased. Jane had moaned. Jane moaned and it had sent a flash of heat through Maura's body. Needing more data to process this new development, the doctor slowly leaned in and pressed her lips against the warm column of the detective's neck again. She paused as she heard Jane release a soft gasp, then continued on tracing the long length of taut skin before her.

Jane's long, thick lashes fluttered before closing completely as she lost herself in the touch of her best friend. She swallowed hard as Maura's lips found her pulse point below her ear and lingered on it. The doctor paused as she felt Jane's pulse beat rapidly against the tender skin of her lips. She shyly touched the tip of her tongue to feel the beating rhythm increase. She felt more than heard the whimper that escaped the detective when her lips encircled the pulsing skin as she sucked lightly at it. The brunette's arms tightened, pulling the M.E. closer to her, one hand at her waist and the other now gently pressing her head closer to her. Jane arched her neck giving the doctor more room to explore. Her fingers threaded through soft curls "Maur.." she gasped out finding that was the only word her brain could remember at the moment.

Maura hummed as she continued to suck and nibble, fascinated by Jane's response as well as her own. She could feel her desire building causing her body temperature to rise and the trembling in her limbs to increase. Her hands dropped to the detective's slim hips and hesitatingly pulled her closer.

Jane moaned again as the doctor explored her jawline, touching her dimple with the tip of her tongue then moving to explore the cleft in her chin. Not having time to process what was happening, the detective moved instinctively closer as she slipped a muscular leg between the doctor's thighs causing her skirt to raise and bunch above it.

It was Maura's turn to gasp as the solid leg pressed and rocked against her hot and wet core. Pulling back just a bit she looked up at her gorgeous best friend as her hands struggled to pull her even closer. She waited until Jane's eyes opened, feeling her heart flip at the sight of those beautiful chocolate eyes dark with desire. "Jane" she breathed out as if it were a prayer.

Jane searched her eyes carefully before her gaze dropped to focus on the doctor's mouth. Meeting her eyes again, she leaned in and stopped as if waiting for Maura to decide. The doctor didn't need time. She had only on occasion entertained romantic thoughts of her best friend but had not allowed the fantasy to take flight. This was no fantasy though. Jane was in her arms and was looking at her like she wanted to devour her. She definitely needs no time to decide. Lifting her face to Jane's she felt her heart flutter again as their lips tentatively brushed a few times before settling on each others to taste and explore.

The kiss had barely begun though when both their phones started ringing. Jane ripped herself from Maura's arms and nearly lunged for her phone where she had left it on Maura's desk.

"Rizzoli" she answered, her voice a touch huskier and louder than normal.

Maura stood where she had been abandoned for a moment as her heart sank. Blinking back tears, she slowly moved to retrieve her phone from her purse.

"Isles" She listened as best as she could while her mind still reeled from the moment they had just shared and the abrupt ending to it. Hanging up, she bit her bottom lip as she took in Jane's restless pacing as she too listened to the details.

The detective had just hung up and grabbed her things when Frost walked in the open door of Maura's office

"C'mon, Jane. We got a body" Frost called not waiting for his partner before turning and heading back to the elevator.

Clipping her things to her belt, Jane followed in Frost's wake. Maura barely could hold her tears in check as she leaned against the side of her desk. Her mind began running through all of the repercussions of what had just happened she dropped her head in her hands at the possibility she just lost her one true friend.

Hearing the door shut, she let her emotions roll through her. Maybe that's why she didn't register the sound of the lock or the detective's steps as she came back to stand before her. Pulling the doctor's hands away from her face, Jane reached out to tip her chin up.

Gasping in surprise, Maura quickly tried to dash her tears away but it was too late. Her beautiful glazed green eyes watched in disbelief as the detective pressed her hips against the desk with her own, sliding her leg back between the doctor's shaking thighs. Taking the time to kiss each tear away, Jane finally made her way to the M.E.'s lips. Kissing her firmly and rocking her thigh against her core one more time, the detective nearly purred as their breasts pressed together. "Tonight, Maura. Ok? Come for dinner. We can talk or...figure this thing out. Ok"

Maura tilted her head as her beautiful smile spread across her face. Nodding, she let a breathy giggle out as Jane groaned and kissed her smile. Dropping a few more kisses on her upturned face, the detective reluctantly pulled away. 'Ok, Dr. Isles, I gotta go catch some bad guys" she said before heading to the door. Pausing, she looked back once more. "Hey, and next time you want to jump me we gotta lock this door first" she winked causing the doctor to laugh even as her 'next time' sent shivers down the M.E.'s spine.


	2. The Second Kiss Wasn't

_**Sorry for the super long delay. I've been busy with life and time got away from me. While it was tempting to have these lovelies jump right to the next step in their relationship, this storyline warranted a heartfelt discussion first. Hopefully you enjoy it. I would love to hear what you think. Thanks for reading!**_

* * *

Maura stood nervously outside of Jane's condo as she smoothed her hands down the front of her navy blue dress. Her heart was beating rapidly seeming to pound against her rib cage and she jumped a little when the detective swung the door open wide, a smile on her face. At the sight of her friend, the doctor's nervous calmed almost instantly. Here with Jane, this felt like home.

"Hey there" the brunette said, taking a moment to admire the blonde in her form fitting dress. "You look so amazing. How do you always manage to look so good?" Not expecting a response, she reached for the doctors wrist, gently pulling her closer.

Maura blushed lightly at the compliment and grinned up at her before looking down to admire the black skinny jeans that looked nearly painted on, showcasing perfectly the slight curves the detective had. She had paired them with a deep green shirt that was left loose with a few buttons undone giving the doctor a teasing glimpse of cleavage. "You look great too, Jane. I think that pair of jeans are my very favorite" Maura gave her a saucy wink as Jane raised an eyebrow at her. Laughing huskily, the brunette leaned in and kissed her cheek, lingering for just a moment as she breathed in the delicious scent that belonged exclusively to her best friend. Nuzzling her lips closer to a delicate ear, she whispered "I know, Dr. Isles, that's why I'm wearing them".

Maura swallowed with some difficulty as she felt her internal temperature rise. She couldn't help but laugh though when, with a toss of those wild black curls, Jane turned and walked back towards the kitchen with an exaggerated sway of her hips pausing only briefly to smile and toss a wink over her shoulder.

"Dinner is almost done, just a few touches left" She called as she made her way to the kitchen

"Oh my, whatever you are making smells delicious. Would you like me to help? I could chop up vegetables for the salad" placing her things on the bar she went to wash her hands. Drying them carefully, she only jumped a little when Jane's arms came from behind her draping an apron around her neck. Wrapping her arms loosely around her waist, the brunette careful pulled the ties behind her securing them in a bow at the base of her spine before pulling her into her arms. Leaning in she let her cheek rest against the doctors "That would be great, Maur. Wouldn't want you to ruin that dress though."

The M.E. couldn't stop herself from stiffening slightly as the detective pressed in a little closer than normal. Repressing her feelings for so long had made the transition to whatever was going on now a little bit more difficult.

Jane brushed her lips against a tender earlobe. "Hey, relax. It's just me"

The doctor immediately melted against her, turning to give her friend a soft smile. Her stomach chose that moment to rumble loudly.

"Looks like I better feed you, Dr. Isles" Jane laughed giving her another quick squeeze before moving away.

Dinner was delicious and they took their time just enjoying being with each other. It had been a crazy few weeks and their time together had been limited. When they had finished eating and cleaning the mess, they took their drinks to the couch.

"So" Jane said, placing her beer on the table and turning to her friend, she stretched her arm across the back of the couch and fluttered her eyelashes playfully "You kissed me".

Raising an eyebrow in amusement, the doctor took a moment before responding. "Mmm...so I did" They grinned at each other, taking a moment to get lost in each other's eyes.

Maura tilted her head slightly as a light blush bloomed on her cheeks "You liked it" she smiled

"Mmm...so I did" Jane chuckled, eyes darkening at the memory.

Reaching down she tangled her fingers with the doctors. Her long, dark lashes swept down against olive skin before she looked up at Maura causing the butterflies in her stomach to take flight. "Have you had time to think about where you want this to go? If you want to take it further?" She looked down again briefly as her fingers continued to play with Maura's before catching the doctors gaze and holding it as she waited for her answer.

Maura searched her face for a moment before dropping her gaze and blushing lightly again. Jane couldn't help but to find it increasingly endearing. "To be honest, I haven't been able to think of much else "

"So...my actions in your office must have been pretty amazing then, huh?" The detective smirked then laughed as Maura elbowed her in the ribs. "Ok, ok...I had a hard time concentrating today too. It's not every day I get jumped in the morgue…" she wiggled her eyebrows at her friend.

The doctor huffed with mock annoyance and went to stand but found herself gently pulled back down.

"Alright, no more jokes. Let's talk about this, ok?"

It was silent for a few moments as they just enjoyed being near each other. The humor receded from the detective's eyes and her voice took on a deeper, huskier tone. "You are my best friend, Maur" she reached forward and tucked a lock of honey blonde hair behind a perfectly shaped ear, letting her fingers rest for a second on the warm skin below. The doctor's breath caught at the touch.

"And you are mine" the M.E. squeezed her fingers gently before pulling them into her lap and wrapping them in hers.

"I wouldn't want to lose that" She said playing with the perfect blonde curls lying along the back of the couch.

"We have been through a lot" Maura lowered her gaze, trailing her fingertips over the scars in the center of her friend's palms causing a shiver to race along the detective's spine.

"Yes, we have. Probably more than most people face in a lifetime" the words were spoken quietly and left hanging in the air as both thought about what they wanted to say.

"Jane" the blonde looked up making sure she had the detective's attention. "You are the most important person in my life"

Smiling softly at her, she shifted a little closer. "I feel the same, Maur. You mean everything to me"

Matching her smile, she continued "And I trust you. I trust you with my home, with my car, with my tortoise, with my.."

"With your shoes?" Jane fluttered her lashes and smiled at her

The doctor narrowed her eyes playfully "That would depend on the pair" Maura fought a smile until Jane tilted her head back and laughed. Letting the grin take over her face, the doctor laughed softly too. "Let's not get too crazy here". Waiting for the moment to pass and for the brunette to focus on her again, she reached over and gently touched the detectives cheek, letting her fingers trail down to trace her jaw. "I trust you with my heart too...I trust you not to hurt me" she said quietly hoping her words were enough to convey what she was feeling.

The detective's eyes glistened with unshed tears as she brought Mauras hand to her lips and kissed it softly. "Hurting you is the last thing I would ever want to do. You know that, right?"

Nodding, she smiled again before turning and leaning in a little closer and resting a shoulder against the back of the couch bringing herself within inches of Jane's lips. "How about you? Is this something you want?"

It was the brunette's turn to blush as she dropped her gaze again. "I've never been with a woman before." Dark brown eyes met deep hazel ones and Jane's breath caught at the depth of love she saw there. Swallowing hard, she struggled to continue her thought when all she really wanted to do was kiss those pink lips that were so close. "I've never even thought about it really...except you"

Maura nodded with understanding even as goosebumps rose on her skin from the look of desire in Jane's gaze. "It would be a big step, especially if it became public"

Reaching out and tracing the neckline of her dress just because she couldn't control her need to touch the soft porcelain colored skin, Jane let out a breathy laugh. "You're right, it would. Is it weird that I'm not really attracted to women in general?

Maura pulled back slightly, a look of confusion on her face

"I'm just attracted to you. I'm more attracted to you than anyone ever before"

Maura relaxed again trying to hide her smug smile that grew when Jane reached out to trace her bottom lip with the tip of her thumb. She hesitated only a moment before asking the question she knew she had to ask. "Has it just been today? Maybe we should give it time and make sure this is what you really want?"

Jane's fingers curled around the back of her neck and pulled her closer until their foreheads rested against each other. "No. No. I don't need more time. It's not….these feelings aren't new Maur. Just maybe….recently released?"

She pulled back and grinned at her as she laced their fingers together again. "By my response in your office, you had to have guessed they weren't new"

"I don't guess, Jane" winking, she laughed lightly. Looking down at their clasped hands she enjoyed the sound of the detective's laughter until it died away.

"This isn't new for me, Maur. I've had a while to think about what I would do and how I would feel about it." she paused, gathering her thoughts unaware how that statement was affecting the woman in front of her " I'm nervous about how strong my feelings for you are but I'm not worried about what others might think. If you are by my side, I think we can get through anything. Those that really love us will be happy to see us happy."

She watched as the M.E. allowed her carefully curled hair to hide her face as she struggled with her emotions. Jane reached out and gently grasped her chin, nudging her to look at her. When those gorgeous eyes that made her heart beat faster finally met her own, Jane leaned forward and kissed her cheek before whispering "What do you want, Maura?"

Taking a deep shuddering breath, the doctor pulled back to once again meet her gaze. She wanted to look into her eyes as she answered. "You. I want you. I want to see where this goes. I want to see what more we can be together. I want you in my life always."

Jane took a deep breath trying to calm the feelings racing through her. "I'm always going to be here for you, even if it's just as your best friend. If this isn't want you want, it won't change our friendship" The detective hated saying it, but knew for her own sake she had to give her another chance to turn back.

"Jane" Maura spoke firmly and clearly as her fingers threaded through dark curls at the base of the detective's head drawing her closer until their lips were just a breath apart "I want you in my life and...I want you in my bed" The brunette's pulse raced at the fervent tone of the doctor's voice. Heat streaked through her veins finding a home in her throbbing center. "I want you as a best friend, as a partner, as a lover...I want it all." she husked before tenderly kissing the dimple in the detective's cheek and withdrawing slightly.

Jane's eyes sparkled as she traced her jawline "I am so relieved to hear that". They smiled at each other for a moment as their eyes tried to take in every feature of the others face before Jane pulled back. Bringing Maura's hand to her lips again, Jane raised one eyebrow "So..since we are kissing now, there is somewhere I've wanted to kiss you for a while." The doctor's heart raced as she watched the brunette's eyes darken even more.

Swallowing hard, she cleared her throat before responding "Is that so?"

"Mmm….yes, it's been very distracting at times" Jane's lips brushed the inside of her wrist as she swirled her tongue over the sensitive skin and sucked lightly before moving slowly up her arm.

Becoming dizzy with the need to touch and be touched, Maura let out a breathy sigh. "Where Jane?"

Her lips slowly mapped a path up her arm until they reached the bend of her elbow. Nipping at the soft skin she pressed her lips to the two large freckles that were nestled there. "These freckles...they just drive me insane. Every time I see them I just want to press my lips against them"

Maura stared at the freckles in question "Really?" she said incredulously as she met Jane's gaze. Jane smiled at her and raised her head "Yep...because they make me want to search every inch of your body for any more like them and see if they all taste the same" Thrilled at the thought of what that search would entail, Maura could also see that there were equal parts humor and desire showing in the detectives gaze and decided it was time to take charge.

As Jane watched, the doctor's eyes turned a deeper more predatory shade of green, and the slight humor fell from the detective's face. Swallowing with some difficulty she sat very still as the doctor moved to straddle the detective's lap. Jane was riveted as her dress creeped up to expose pale but muscular thighs. Her attention was only jerked from those delectable thighs back up to her friends eyes when Maura slowly began thumbing open the top few buttons of the brunettes shirt. "Actually, now that you mention it, there is a freckle of yours that I've had very similar feelings about" her voice was deep and seductive as she parted the fabric and brought her lips closer. "Sometimes" she whispered before nipping at the soft skin behind her ear and swirling her tongue soothingly over it "I get wet just thinking about tasting it". Jane's heart stopped for a distinct moment before rolling over and doubling its previous pace. Continuing down the long length of the brunette's neck, Maura alternated between placing light kisses and touching the warm skin with the tip of her tongue until she finally reached that glorious freckle nestled on the side of a firm breast. Letting her breath wash over it, she could see the detective's nipples tighten and harden at her nearness. Smiling and looking up at her through her lashes, she kissed it softly before opening her mouth and tasting the skin there.

The detective's fingers wove through strands of honey blonde hair as her breath quickened. She whimpered slightly as the doctor's hands reached up to cup one of her breasts while her mouth fastened to her skin. Clever fingers slowly undid the rest of the buttons and Maura sat up as she pushed the shirt off and took in the muscular abdomen and firm breasts encased in black cotton. Scarred hands chose that moment to slide up the smooth skin of the doctors legs. At the feeling of long thumbs drawing circles on the sensitive skin of her inner thighs, Maura couldn't stop her hips from rocking forward. "Jane" she said both as a demand and a request.

Curving one hand around the back of the M.E.'s head, she pulled her down to her waiting mouth and brushed their lips together, once, twice and then a third time before pressing firmly. The doctor cradled her face in her hands drawing her in even closer. The kiss was sweet and tender until Jane opened her mouth and welcomed the invasion of the doctor's tongue Maura wasted no time exploring this new offering and the kiss intensified dramatically. After what could have been minutes or hours, the detective pulled back trying to catch her breath.

"Maura, stay with me tonight. Stay the night with me"

Kissing her deeply one more time, the M.E. smiled and nodded before standing and reaching for her hand.

* * *

 _ **Reviews welcome and appreciated! :)**_


	3. The Third Kiss Was Sinful

**_Warning: I have change the rating to M for this and future chapters._**

 ** _Thank you for all of the great reviews! I love reading them and they keep me wanting to write more. Not sure this chapter is as good as the last one. Let me know what you think!_**

* * *

Standing by the bed, Jane turned and pulled Maura closer. She kissed her softly before pulling back. They shared a smile before Maura bit her lip and looked down, a faint blush coloring her cheeks.

"Are you nervous?" Jane reached out and tucked a golden strand behind her ear. The room was dim, the light from the bedside lamp just touching her and enhancing the shine of her air. The detective breathed in deeply thinking how beautiful the M.E. was.

Maura took a half step forward and rested her hands on slim hips, letting her thumbs make small circles on the warm skin they found above the black jeans. Jane brushed her knuckle down one soft cheek before cupping both in her hands and tilting that gorgeous face up to meet her own.

The doctor lifted her chin up for another sweet kiss before answering. "No, not nervous. Just aware that we are about to change our friendship. It won't be the same." She searched dark eyes intently as she leaned into her touch, her voice barely above a whisper.

"No, it won't be exactly the same. Some things will be, not everything though."

Maura hummed, distracted by the lips pressed against her forehead. She pulled the brunette a little closer so that she could kiss her suprasternal notch, letting her tongue shyly taste the skin there. It was intoxicating and she could feel the rapid beat of the detective's heart. Looking back up, she met her gaze and gasped at the dark intensity of it. Thick lashes fluttered over hazel eyes, hiding them briefly before they again locked with brown eyes so dark with desire they were nearly black. Ignoring the fluttering in her chest, she gave the detective a mischievous smile as petite fingers tangled in dark curls tugging gently until she had access to the long expanse of skin running from behind Jane's ear to her shoulder. Trying to remember the exact spot she had kissed in her office earlier, Maura leaned forward and closed her mouth over heated skin until she caused a moan to once again rip through the brunette. Laughing lightly she smiled up at her, her grin widening when she saw the flush moving up the detective's chest and face. "That may be my new favorite sound" she teased, kissing her friend's half embarrassed grin.

One dark eyebrow rose up as the brunette smirked at her. "Two can play this game, Maur." she said grasping curvy hips and pulling her hard against her so that she was straddling a denim clad thigh. Maura gasped when the detective reached down with one hand and yanked the hem of her dress up to give her better access. Jane smiled wickedly with satisfaction as she pulled the doctor up her thigh until their bodies pressed together and she could feel her heated center through her jeans. The whimper the M.E. made when she rocked her thigh against her sensitive core caused the detective to smile. "And that may be my new favorite sound" she said smugly. She didn't miss the glint of humor in those hazel eyes before their lips met in an intense kiss that went on and on and had both of them panting for air, tugging at clothes and struggling to get impossibly closer.

It was when one scarred hand slipped inside her dress to knead an aching breast and the other had reached the top of her bare leg and brushed against the lace of her panties, that Maura pulled back abruptly gasping for air and reason. Her head was spinning and they were going so fast that she could already feel her need building to an uncontrollable level. This is not what she wanted, not what she had thought all day about. No, it was, just not like this.

"No...wait...Jane...stop". She gasped and dropped her forehead against the detective's heaving chest, wrapping her arms loosely around her waist. "Just..I need a minute".

Even as her hands came around her and drew comforting circles on her back, Maura could feel the detective's confusion and hesitancy. "Are you ok, Maur? Did I.." Looking up quickly, Maura interrupted "No, Jane, No. I'm fine, truly. It's just overwhelming."

Not certain what to do with that information, Jane took a small step back and ran a hand through dark and tousled curls. She looked at her uncertainly "Umm….ok. Uh...yeah. Did you not..? Ok..well, we can just.."

The M.E. pulled her close again and kissed her softly to silence her rambling. Hesitant hands found their way back around her waist. "I meant, it's happening too fast. I want to take my time."

Looking more assured but still confused, Jane ran a finger down the side of her face. "What does that mean? Do you want to go on a date? We don't have to do this...we can wait until you're ready"

Smiling up at her, the doctor felt her heart melt. "No. I mean yes, I would love to go on a date with you, but that isn't what I was referring to." Maura toyed with the smaller curls at the nape of a long olive neck. "I want to take my time with you" She leaned in and whispered into her ear causing goosebumps to rise on the detective's skin "I want to unwrap you slowly" her fingers trailed down the length of her spine until they hit the strap of her black bra. "I want to taste every single inch of you" she nipped at her earlobe before drawing it between her lips and sucking lightly enjoying the gasping moans of the brunette. She nuzzled in closer as Jane's arms tightened around her and she released the fastenings on the strap. "I want to spend an hour just tasting your breasts and memorizing every single noise you make for me while I do it" her voice was hot and seductive and Jane couldn't help but shudder at the return of that predatory look in those now green eyes. Her own eyelids slid shut at the sensations racing through her from just the doctor's whispered words. She could already feel the orgasm coiling up deep inside of her and the M.E. had barely touched her. "I want to lick every line of muscles in your abdomen until I get all the way to here." Her fingers brushed the skin right above the detectives jeans button. Jane's knees were getting weak "Oh fuck, Maur" she gasped. "Then, after I peel those jeans off those incredibly long legs, I want to taste you." Her clit throbbed painfully as Jane fell back onto the mattress pulling the blonde forward so that she stood between her knees. Smiling inwardly, Maura leaned forward and kissed her firmly before moving onto the bed and sitting in the detective's lap, her legs straddling her as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders. Sliding the bra straps down her arms, she leaned in again, her voice even lower now. "Do you know what I want to do after that?" She slowly pulled the black fabric away from her breasts and let it drop to the floor. "Look at me, Jane" she demanded not looking down. A shiver ran through her when her gaze was met with the hot intensity of those brown eyes she loved. Pressing against her, she could feel the detectives tight nipples and she moved knowing what the fabric of her dress would do to her as it rubbed against the sensitive tips. Smiling at the brunette's gasp, she let her nails scratch lightly at her scalp. Circling her ear with her tongue, she breathed hotly against her as the detective's hand again moved to a pale thigh. "After that, I want to taste you Jane. I want to know what it feels like to curl my tongue around your hardened clit. I want to know how long I need to suck on it before it becomes soft again" she bit down on a cord in the detective's neck smiling against warm olive skin when she whimpered, then licking it soothingly. "And then I want to learn how fast I can make it hard again…" she was almost certain her detective had just growled at her words and the gentle rocking of her hips "...I want to know what you taste like and what makes you arch up and scream my name." One hand moved slowly down to scrape against a tender nipple.

Jane couldn't stand it any more. Her pants were soaked with her need and her whole body was trembling as the doctor's hands explored her naked back and now her chest. She wasn't sure when Maura had taken control but she definitely was in control at the moment as she herself was overcome with the raw and sensual passion of the woman in her lap. However, that needed to change. Her hands found the roundness of the doctor's backside and she squeezed firmly relishing in the doctors moan. Pulling her closer, she ground up against the doctor's center and watched as she arched into her touch before sliding one hand up to tangle in her hair and force her mouth down to her own. She kissed her deeply, sliding their tongues together. Maura shuddered as Jane took over. Realizing control had shifted to the detective, her eyes widened and filled with eager anticipation as she found her hands pinned behind her back. Her chest heaved and Jane kissed down her neckline, nuzzling her nose into that glorious cleavage as she dropped kisses on as much bare skin as she could before tasting that beautiful creamy skin with the tip of her tongue. Her heart beat hard in her chest and she struggled to control herself. Threading their fingers together behind the doctors back she couldn't help but bite down on a taut nipple through the navy blue fabric of her dress. Pressing her breast more firmly against her, Maura whimpered. Jane kissed back up to her mouth and gentled her kiss while still holding the doctor firmly. Eventually she gained control of herself and slowed their movements until the kisses became more sensual than passionate. Both women kept their eyes half open, watching the other as their lips moved together caressing and exploring as they softly came together again and again, tongues touching and stroking only occasionally.

Finally pulling her lips away from Maura's pink and kissed swollen ones, Jane pressed the doctors head against her shoulder and smiled as she snuggled in as close as she could. Running her hands soothingly but chastely over her back, she held her close as they both calmed and their breathing normalized. After a long moment, she raised their entwined fingers to her lips and kissed each of the doctor's fingers.

"Jane, why did you stop?" Maura's voice was quiet but steady

"It's not what you wanted, Maur. You want soft and slow and that was headed quickly to hard and fast. I want to give you what you want." Maura smiled as her heart seemed to flutter. She really didn't think she could love this woman more but she had just been proven wrong.

Holding her tight against her, Jane stood and waited until the doctor was steady before releasing all but her hand.

"Let's go shower, ok? I think that's the only way this is going to have any chance of going slowly"

For the first time, Maura let her eyes drift down to Jane's bare chest. Her breath caught in her throat as she took in the unexpectedly full breasts and dark nipples drawn up into tight buds. Her mouth watered and she licked her lips as her hand subconsciously twitched wanting to reach out and touch. "I'm not sure that's going to help, Jane" she rasped out not bothering to hide her stare.

Jane flushed before laughing lightly, her dimples on full display as she pulled her into the attached bathroom.

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the cliffhanger...this chapter was getting too long ;) Please let me know what you think...what I did well, what I can improve on, ideas, etc.. Reviews are greatly appreciated!**_


	4. Ratings go low? The clothes must go :)

_**Thanks for all of the reviews! You might have figured out I like it slow, hot and drawn out...let me know what you think ;)**_

* * *

Jane leaned against the bathroom sink and pulled the blonde in closer. Standing between her muscular thighs, Maura pressed her palms against the warm solid skin of the detective's abdomen as they shared a smile. Looking down, her eyes darkened as her hands moved up to cup the detective's breasts. Jane inhaled sharply as the doctor rolled her nipples between her fingers. Her head fell back as her heart raced and the M.E. took full advantage of the extra access. Her lips trailed over the warm expanse of that long neck and her tongue traced her clavicle while clever fingers continued to play at her breast. The detective moaned loudly as she reached to pull up the hem of the doctor's dress.

"No" she whispered "Your hands need to stay here for now. Ok?" she pressed scarred hands against the counter and laughed breathily when Jane growled at her. "You will get your turn, I promise. I just need to touch you".

Her husky voice sent chills through the blonde. "Mmmm...as you wish, Dr. Isles. I have plans for you though. Lots of plans" her dimple was deep and caught the M.E.'s attention. Kissing it softly, she pressed her lips against hers and whispered "I can hardly wait. But first, it's my turn."

Dipping the tip of her tongue in that beautiful dimple again, her hands wrapped around her bare back to trace and explore the muscles there. Jane's hands curled around the edge of the counter as Maura trailed her tongue down her neck and to her chest. Dropping light kisses on all of the warm smooth skin in her path, she massaged both breasts and squeezed them gently before kissing the tip of one pebbled nipple. Jane whimpered and struggled to stay upright when her mouth finally opened and fastened over her sensitive peak, sucking it in deeply. The blonde moaned as her tongue wrapped around the brunette's tight nub. She spread her hands over the detective's back, pulling her in even closer as she continued to worship first one breast and then the other with her mouth as she enjoyed every single noise the brunette made. She couldn't seem to get enough of all of her delicious skin and continued until her nipples were dark and swollen and the brunette was writhing against her. Lifting her face up she sought out the detective's lips. Jane immediately took advantage of the opportunity and swiped her tongue over her full bottom lip requesting entrance. The doctor gladly gave it to her and she felt her heart clench when that clever tongue took immediate possession of her mouth, claiming it completely.

Maura's hands slid down and clutched at the roundness of the detective's backside, pulling her tighter against herself. Her thighs were wet with her own desire and her core throbbed with need as she arched up against her. She needed the detective naked, now. Trailing slender fingers along the detective's waistband, she whimpered as Jane stroked their tongues together. Finally finding the button of her jeans, she released it and slowly lowered her zipper. Breaking apart, they both gasped for air. Eyes met and held as Maura circled her hands back to slip beneath the loosened denim and cotton panties the detective wore and over her bare buttocks.

Jane's chest was still heaving from the kiss and everything else the M.E. was doing. Her naked skin was flushed and overly sensitive from the doctor's attentions. When manicured nails raked over her flushed skin, the detective moaned loudly and nearly lost her resolve to keep her hands to herself. Maura smiled up at her smugly, maintaining eye contact as she continued moving her hands down and around, until the rest of the detective's clothes fell enough that she could step out of them.

As soon as Jane shook the clothes from her feet, she reversed their positions, pressing the doctor against the counter and molding her own naked body against hers. She kissed her again deeply and sensuously, taking her time and pouring every bit of her desire into it. Maura gasped and arched into her but Jane wasn't having it. Breaking the kiss, she turned the doctor around so that the detective was pressed against her back. Grinding her ass back against the brunette's core she reached behind her grasping muscular thighs and pulled that glorious long and lanky body in tighter. She groaned loudly when the detective stepped away, grabbing her wrists and forcing her palms against the coolness of the mirror above the sink. Looking at her reflection, she barely recognized her own eyes darkened and clouded with need. Standing behind her stretched out form, Jane was beautiful in her nudity and Maura was breathless with the need for her to touch her.

"My turn now, Dr. Isles" she whispered hotly into her ear and the doctor couldn't stop the shudder that worked its way through her entire body. "Watch me, Maur. Keep your eyes on me." Long, slender fingers slid up her body brushing against the sides of her breasts until Jane's hands pressed against her upper chest. She nuzzled in closer to the doctor, nudging her jaw slightly until the M.E. bent her head to the side, giving the detective access. She breathed in the blonde's scent as she nipped at her earlobe, grinning smugly when she heard her whimper. Smoothing her hands back down, she again avoided her breasts as she searched for the closure on her dress. Finding the two hidden buttons, Jane smiled against the doctor's flushed skin and Maura nearly came undone when she flipped them free. The right side of the wrap dress swung forward exposing one green silk covered breast.

"Jane" desperation and need were evident in that one word and the detective smirked at her before nipping at a creamy exposed shoulder. "I love you like this, Maura. I love seeing you vulnerable" a scarred palm moved to finally cup her breast as another moved to her hip. "Bent over slightly, your ass pushed out just waiting for whatever I want to give you." Her hand squeezed the roundness of her backside before patting it lightly as Maura squirmed and moaned. "Please Jane"

The detectives eyes were nearly black with lust as they watched their reflection in the mirror. She had meant to take this slow and sweet for the sake of her lover but she couldn't stop herself from pulling the dress up more and slipping her hand beneath it. Her center clenched hard and she gasped when her wandering hand found only bare skin beneath the navy blue material. Her eyes widened and the doctor raised an eyebrow at her before laughing breathily at her astonishment. Flipping the dress up over the M.E's hips, Jane let her eyes feast for a moment on a very bare, tight and shapely ass covered only by a very thin strip of green lace. "Dr. Isles, you are naughty" her voice held shock as well as a bit of reverence as her hands kneaded and molded the soft skin.

Curling her fingers under the thin lace, she slowly lowered the thong following it's path with open mouth kisses. The doctor was trembling and Jane could smell her arousal as she dragged the silk downward. Her scent was intoxicating. Kissing her way back up her thighs, she paused at the apex. Maura could feel her breath hot against her core and she wanted nothing more than to feel Jane's mouth on her. The detective had one hand at the base of her spine holding her still against the counter but that wasn't enough to keep her from parting her thighs in encouragement. She nearly cried in disappointment when the brunette continued up, skipping her wet and waiting core.

Kissing her neck again, Jane pulled her back against her and stepped back until she could see all of her. She slowly peeled her dress down her arms until she stood there in just a green silk bra which she was also quickly relieved of. "Oh, fuck, Maur. You are beautiful" the brunette gazed at her in wonder as her eyes fervently made their way down her body. Soft blonde curls fell over the flushed skin of her shoulders brushing perfectly full breasts topped with tight pink nipples. Slightly lower was a toned abdomen, the curve of her hips, and...Jane's breath caught at the bareness of the doctor's mound. Her hand reached out with a mind of its own to cover that glorious bare skin. "Mmmm...so smooth" she said in wonderment, her eyes still wide. Maura's head dropped back against the detective's shoulder and she whimpered when Jane covered a breast with one hand and fondled her bare center with the other, stroking over the smooth skin between her legs. The doctor wrapped an arm around her long lean neck while the other covered the hand on her breast, tangling their fingers together. Her eyes slid shut and her hips bucked slightly as the brunette parted the lips of her labia and ran a finger through her wetness. "You're so wet"

"Jane?" she gasped out as Jane found and stroked the bundle of nerves hidden in her folds

"Mmmm?" the detective was focused on the wetness at her fingertip as well as the tight nipple she was pinching and rolling between her fingers.

"Jane" she gasped again, "I don't want a shower"

Biting and tugging on an earlobe, the brunette laughed darkly just as she slipped one finger into the doctor's soaking wet opening "Thank God".

* * *

 _ **Continue? :)**_


	5. LLBFF

**Thank you for all of the great reviews! I very much appreciate the feedback**

* * *

Maura smiled softly as her eyes fluttered open. An arm was wrapped tightly around her waist and she could hear and feel the soft breaths of the detective as they stirred her honey blonde curls. Memories of the night before washed over her and she hummed as she remembered how Jane had pulled her close and carried her to her bed last night before they had spent hours memorizing every inch of each other's bodies. It was so much more than anything she had dreamed of or could have imagined. For never being with a woman before, Jane was an incredibly intuitive lover. Maura had never felt so loved and cherished as she did in the detective's arms or so completely satisfied. Her muscles were pleasurably sore from their activities and she had never been so sated as she had been when they had finally collapsed with exhaustion. That was last night though, and this was now. As she became more awake and more aware of all of the glorious bare skin pressed up against her own, she began craving the detective once again.

Slowly and carefully so as not to wake Jane, she untangled herself from the brunette and slid out of bed. Grinning at how the detective whined in her sleep at the loss of contact, she quietly made her way to the bathroom to wash up. 15 minutes later, her hair damp from the shower, she crawled back up the bed amused at how the bed clothes were twisted around Jane's limbs as she slept on her stomach, one leg pulled up slightly. The sheet and blanket were covering a section of her back and thighs leaving the rest of her olive colored skin bare including that incredible ass that Maura had not spent nearly enough time appreciating the night before. She had intended to let Jane sleep but couldn't resist scraping her fingernails lightly over one taut ass cheek, enjoying the goosebumps that her actions caused as the brunette shifted slightly in her sleep. Carefully pulling the blankets free, she sat up on her knees to take in the incredible view. Jane was so beautiful, her long messy curls flowed over her pillow and down her muscular back. The M.E. wanted desperately to run her tongue down her spine and trace each rib and vertebrae as she left open mouth kisses on all of that amazing skin. Her smile was brilliant as she realized that there was absolutely nothing stopping her from doing that anymore. Jane was hers. She nearly purred with satisfaction as she stretched out over the sleeping form and let her hardened nipples drag up that delicious back. Sweeping the dark curls to one side, she began kissing down her neck.

Jane moaned softly as she struggled to maintain the illusion that she was still sleeping. She had been when she had felt feather light kisses making their way down her spine but she was now fully awake and enjoying the way Maura was massaging her ass while leaving love bites on her thighs, soothing the skin with a stroke of her tongue. She felt her thighs twitch and knew that the doctor would most likely smell her arousal soon if she hadn't already. She felt the blonde nudge her thighs further apart right before a clever tongue found its way between her folds, lapping gently at her opening. Biting back a groan she nearly cried out when she felt the doctor move away.

All of the sudden the voice she loved more than anything whispered right in her ear, causing her to jump slightly. "Good morning, Detective Rizzoli. I know that you've been awake for nearly 7 minutes now so why are you playing chicken?"

It took Jane only a few seconds to understand what the doctor was saying before she rolled over into her embrace, smiling sheepishly. "It's possum, Maura. I was playing possum."

Tilting her head slightly, Maura gave her an amused grin. "And why, exactly, were you playing possum?"

"I've never woken up with my gorgeous blonde girlfriend seducing me before" she whispered, fluttering her dark lashes and letting her dimple pop "I wanted to enjoy every second of it"

Maura's beauty was stunning as a smile took over her entire face, eyes shining with happiness "Girlfriend?" she questioned.

Wrapping her fingers in honey blonde curls she pulled those smiling lips down to meet her own. Kissing her passionately, she swept her tongue out to touch pink lips where it was immediately swept up by Maura's. Stroking and exploring each others mouths for several long moments, Jane finally pulled back dropping one more quick kiss on pink swollen lips. "Maura Isles, will you be my girlfriend?" she whispered huskily as she grinned up at her.

Biting back her own smile, Maura let her eyes sweep over the naked body in front of her, lingering on pebbled nipples, prominent hip bones, and tight dark curls covering a whole treasure trove of delights. Pretending to consider the question, her teasing eyes met the darkening brown ones before her. "I think I need more information before I agree to your proposition. What exactly are the responsibilities and benefits of being Jane Rizzoli's girlfriend?" she questioned as her fingers begin on the same path her eyes had taken.

Jane swallowed thickly as her heart rate picked up at the M.E.'s touch. "Well, first you will need to be naked any time we are alone."

"Hmm.." Maura's finger circled the drawn up skin of Jane's areola "What about at work? Surely I wouldn't be expected to be naked in the elevator or the morgue?"

The detective gasped as her nipple was pinched firmly and rolled between two fingers. "Only at work when we are alone, off the clock and locked in your office."

The thought of Jane taking her on her desk at work was more than intriguing. Raising one eyebrow, she nodded solemnly. "Agreed. What else?"

Jane moaned at her quick agreement and the thought of stripping Maura out of her scrubs during lunch and bending her over her own couch filled her mind. She struggled to focus as the doctor's hand moved to her other breast to show it the same attention. "Date nights, at least once a week." she finally gasped out.

"I will only see you after work once a week?" Maura questioned as she tugged at a sensitive nipple enjoy the moan that ripped up from Jane's throat.

Frowning slightly as those clever fingers moved down to stroke her abdomen, Jane shook her head. "No, I want to see you every night. I want to take you out on a date at least once a week"

"Mmm...that sounds better" the doctor smiled as her fingers slid over to trace random patterns between the detective's hip bones, dipping dangerously close to her cluster of curls. "What else?" she whispered, nipping at a soft earlobe.

Fingers brushed through dark curls, seeking out and barely touching a hardened clit. Jane's eyes rolled back in her head and she whimpered at her building need. Forcing herself to stay in the moment, she pulled Maura's hand away from her body and twined their fingers together. Green eyes flew up to hers questioningly as Jane kissed her fingers and turned so that they fully faced each other, noses almost touching. "Maura, you've been my best friend for nearly seven years. You are there whenever I need you, to talk with, fight with, laugh with, cry with, and cuddle with. Although I will deny that last part until my dying day." Jane smiles at her and bats her eyes teasingly before dropping another kiss on her trembling lips. "You chastise and correct me when I am wrong, make me eat healthy stuff, encourage me to do better, teach me new things, make me laugh, and brighten my day in a hundred different ways. You let me drag you to ball games and only occasionally expect me to go to your fancy shindigs. You make me want to be better and do better while at the same time accepting me just the way that I am." She watched as hazel eyes filled with tears making them a brilliant green. Tucking a strand of honey blonde hair behind the doctor's ear, she continued. "I want all of that to never change. I want you to be my best friend always" her voice was filled with conviction and she held that gorgeous gaze for a few moments before sweeping her gaze over the doctor's nude body. "We will just be adding a lot of kissing, touching, and naked sexy times in now too." She smiled smugly, her grin only widening with Maura's head tipped back, her laughter ringing out as she wiped tears from her eyes.

A few minutes later, their gazes met again and Maura smiled sweetly at her. "I accept Jane. I want the same things and can't wait to do all of those things all over again with you"

"Just naked this time" Jane grinned, her dimple popping. "Now, where were we?" she questioned as their lips met again and she pulled the M.E. on top of her.


End file.
